1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fan and, in particular to a fan that does not involve the thermal welding process and has good thermal dissipating effects.
2. Related Art
Fans are often used to dissipate heat produced by an electronic system or device. The fan includes a motor to drive the impeller to rotate. Therefore, the combining strength and means between the motor and the impeller directly affect the reliability of the fan.
Conventionally, when the motor and the impeller are assembled together, the impeller uses several protrusions disposed on the inner surface of the hub passing through the corresponding holes formed on the rotor housing of the motor, and an additional machine is then used to perform a thermal welding process so that the protrusions are melted and full of the holes, thereby the impeller and the rotor housing of the motor are fixed.
However, the conventional thermal welding process for combining the impeller and the motor involves a heating apparatus. This requires additional time and costs. Moreover, once the thermal welding process is finished, it is difficult to separate the housing of the motor and the impeller if the blades need to be replaced. In this case, the impeller along with the housing has to be removed together. This inevitably increases the maintenance cost.